Eternidad
by Kaede Kira
Summary: La eterna Muerte


El final de la guerra trajo muchos cambios en el mundo, los sangre pura se volvieron un poco más tolerantes con los nacidos de muggle y los mestizos, este cambio se apreció más en familias como los Malfoy.

Por su lado, Harry había logrado al fin tener una vida normal, o lo más cercano a esto último, siendo un héroe reconocido como admirado dentro de su propio mundo. Viéndolo como si fuera alguien que iba más lejos que las personas comunes, eso era algo que Harry detestaba pero a esas alturas se había rendido de intentar que dejarán de tratarlo como a un héroe.

Sus hijos habían aprendido mejor que el a manejar todo ese asunto, sabiendo lo que esperaban los otros por tenerlo como padre, pero ellos sabían salir airosos por sus propios medios.

Sin embargo, nada cambiaba las personas que se habían perdido en esa guerra que pareció devorar al mundo mágico en su oscuridad. Muchos muertos heroicos, sus nombres se hallaban grabado en un mural de Hogwarts cerca de la entrada del castillo.

Sin embargo él sabían que habían ganado la guerra, pero no detenido al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, nunca lo dijo pero años después cuando todo se había calmado, había sentido su presencia otra vez.

Al único que había informado fue al actual ministro de la Magia, quien le dejo ir a investigar y eliminar toda posible amenaza.

Así se inició para el una nueva rutina, donde cada cierto intervalo de tiempo, surgía de algún modo y el lo buscaba para volver a eliminarlo.

Eso le hizo comprender dos cosas. Ellos aún conservaban una extraña conexión pese a que ya no era su horrocrux y de alguna misteriosa manera lo que quedaba de este había alcanzado alguna clase de oscura inmortalidad.

Fue así como su vida volvió a girar en torno a él sin que nadie lo supiera y enfrentó esto en silencio sin alertar a nadie, estando todos aferrados a sus vidas normales lejos de complicaciones como esas.

Sin embargo él no es eterno y a los 95 años murió, rodeado de sus hijos, sus nietos y aquellos que fueron a darle su último adiós.

Lo que no se espero que al cerrar los ojos, todo el pesar de la muerte se desvanecería y al volverlos a abrir se encontraría en la horilla de una pequeña isla que se allana en el centro de un rio de aguas negras.

A mi lado estaba la muerte y con solo verla no pudo más que sentirse pequeño y frágil, como cuando estaba vivo en ese pequeña alacena debajo de la escalera.

Allí lo descubrió...

Voldemort había alcanzado la peor de las inmortalidades, una donde su alma no era capaz de ir al cielo o al infierno, quedando atrapado en ese poderoso río para ser expulsado nuevamente al mundo de los vivos. Solo como un alma dañada, incapaz de ocupar alguna cuerpo, alimentándose de otras almas para recuperar fuerzas y perdiendo cada vez más la poca humanidad que alguna vez llego a tener.

Ahora sólo era un esencia espiritual corrupta devoradora de almas y si llegaba a conseguir poseer solo un cuerpo... Volvería a la vida como un mago demonio, con el poder de la magia y la oscuridad total en sus manos.

Y a causa de que su antigua conexión evolucionó para subsistir después de su muerte, el era el único que podía matarlo, porque el Harry Potter, señor y amo de la muerte, no podía morir. Permanecería en esa isla hasta poder volver al mundo de los vivos para buscar y eliminar la oscuridad corrupta del Lord. Y cruelmente mientras esa conexión existiera entre los dos, el alma del Lord jamás podría cruzar al río en busca de un descanso.

Desde la isla sentado en la horilla, observó la sombra densa que se movía bajo el agua contra la corriente, buscando alcanzar la horilla, pero el agua lo abrazaba, lo asfixiaba y lo volvía a llevar a sus profundidades, hasta que esté recuperaba fuerzas para volver a intentar escapar de su prisión.

Ambos eran prisioneros de ese río y el destino de ese vínculo que los había condenado.

El agitar brusco de las aguas le hizo mirar, observó cómo la sombra casi alcanzó llegar a la horilla, miro cómo el agua se volvía densa, violenta para atarlo con tanta fuerza que esté volvió al lado de río de las almas en pena. Cayendo sobre la fresca hierva que se marchito ante su toque.

Se puso de pie enseguida, viendo esa sustancia gaseosa negruzca arrastrarse lejos del río, vio como se formó una grieta y un bosque del otro lado, que se cerró cuan do esté cruzó el umbral.

Harry apretó los labios, unas piedras dirigieron del agua permitiéndole cruzar el río y ya del otro lado otra grieta apareció para el está vez, saliendo para volver a aparecer en el mundo de los vivos. Con un cuerpo creado con el poder de la muerte y las reliquias, avanzó para volver a su deber, buscar lo que quedaba de un poderoso mago oscuro, para volver a ese río otra vez, repitiéndose una y otra vez, la condena de su vinculación corrompido.

Sonrió luego de unos meses guiado por el vínculo llego a él, viendo al ente retorcido devorando el alma de un muggle tirado en el piso, borracho seguramente por su apariencia. Estiró una mano donde una bruma surgió, hasta llenarse de estática y tomar forma de una varita.

Lo que quedaba del Lord se giró y gruñó, colmillos y dientes de piraña se mostraban de una boca viscosa como negra.

-Es hora de volver Tom...no tenemos permitido permanecer aquí

La criatura gruñó y chillo tan fuerte que Harry supo cuántas almas había ya devoradora hasta ese momento, vio ojos rojos que le reconocían, cuando avanzó para atacarlo sin dudarlo. Y él...le apuntó con su varita, atrapándolo llevándolo a las negras aguas del río, para volver a empezar otra vez todo de nuevo.

Eternidad? Voldemort no era consciente de lo que buscaba en vida y ahora que la tenia, Harry estaba seguro que desearía desesperadamente morir, pero eso era ya un imposible, ambos estaban malditos por en vínculo de la muerte. Mientras él sea su amo, morir le es imposible, mientras ellos tengan el vínculo, el Lord jamás podría cruzar al umbral de las almas.


End file.
